


Who's Behind You

by taexvip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Twt longer lol, coming out ig?, im new to ao3 so idk tags LMAO, uh jackbox stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexvip/pseuds/taexvip
Summary: In which GeorgeNotfound comes out into a relationship with his famous partner, Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Who's Behind You

GeorgeNotFound Tweeted: about time this needed to be said.. tl.gd/...

So basically, COVID is a bitch. We all knew that. Well, not entirely. You see, covid did make me see that the person I had been friends with for half my life meant so much more to me than I thought. Why is that so? Well, we met up in real life after meeting online. The only problem with that is the fact that I live in England and he lives in Florida. 

If you haven’t figured it out by now. I’m George. Yes, GeorgeNotFound. The content creator you’ve been watching for who knows how long. I’m writing this and posting it to my alt account on Twitter because that one seems to get more attention than the one with the verified mark. 

So anyways. Let me explain what went down on December 19, 2020. The day all shit went down. 

It’s simple really. Me and Dream did meet up. We kept it a secret from you guys mainly because it needed to be the whole Dream Team meeting up. Which eventually did happen because Sapnap is here beside me as I’m writing this. Dream is just over there sulking in a corner because I won’t give him a hug LMAO. 

Anyways, as I was saying, yeah all 3 of us are here now. We’ve been having a bunch of fun. Well, mainly me and Dream because Sapnap is a third wheel LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. Ow he just smacked me :( . 

If you didn’t already notice. Yes, Dream and I are together. We have been since September. We wanted to keep it a secret because if we publicly announced it right when we started dating, we might’ve been under so much stress and ended the relationship. Luckily, the more we’ve been getting recognized and shipped, we decided it was time to announce it officially. :) 

That’s basically it! You can still write fanfics and stuff and still be completely normal. And uh, I love you guys so much and have a good day! :D

__________

George put down his phone as he pressed the send button. He sighed in relief and looked over to his side where Sapnap was sitting. He then looked to where Dream was sulking and laughed. 

“You can stop sulking now and get over here,” George said, opening his arms so the blond could get a hug. He smiled when Dream quickly got up from his chair and practically ran into George’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Dream and nuzzled his nose into his neck. 

Dream was clearly pouting and Sapnap saw it. He started laughing and began to make fun of the other for being clingy. Dream took one of his hands and smacked Sapnap on the arm. 

“I just wanted a hug Sapnap, stop being mean!” 

“Sorry sorry, you just look funny when you did that.” Sapnap held up his hands in defense. 

“Will you guys please stop fighting? I swear you guys are little kids sometimes,” George said, letting go of Dream. “If you keep acting like that, we won’t play Jackbox in a bit” 

Dream and Sapnap gasped and looked down in defeat. George laughed at their reaction and then proceeded to go to his recording room. He almost forgot that he left his greenscreen back in England but decided it was okay since they made a rule to not go into each other’s recording room if they had a facecam. 

That rule only applied to George though since Sapnap barely does facecam streams. Obviously it didn’t apply to Dream either since he doesn’t even have a face reveal. 

George sat down in his chair and messaged a few people who were willing to play jackbox. It was pretty much the usual people that include him, Dream, Sapnap, Quackity, Bad, and Karl. He started up his stream and turned on his facecam and waited for people to join. 

Once the notification went out, he began talking. 

“Hey guys! Today is just gonna be a chill Jackbox stream. It might not be chill since Quackity is here but you know.” 

George looked at the chat and he smiled when it was filled with the pride emote. It warmed his heart that people were being supportive of him coming out. He got his first donation and decided to read it outloud. 

“‘Hey George, it must’ve been really stressful to do something big like that but we will always support you! Lots of love from Kayla.’ Aw thank you so much!” George smiled at the dono and undeafened so he could talk to his friends. 

“-and then I walk up to her and go, ‘hey I was your secret Santa-’ OH HI GOGY!” George could here Quackity talking about some random topic and smiled. 

“Hey Quackity.” 

“We are about to POP THE FUCK OFF TODAY!” Quckity said in his popping off voice. George laughed.

“Is everyone here? Or are we still waiting?” George asked. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure everyone is here,” Bad replied. 

“Okay so let’s start off with Quiplash, then proceed to Mad Verse City, and then finish off with Patently Stupid. How’s that sound?” George announced, waiting for a response from the others. 

They all agreed and proceeded to play Quiplash. Everything was going completely fine until there was a prompt in Thriplash going, “What are three things that seem real but unreal at the same time.” 

George proceeds to read out the answers. “BBH going bald, Skephalo, me or D, N, F- oh my god who wrote these?” 

You could hear Dream wheezing on the call and it was almost audible through George’s end because of how loud he was laughing. 

Everyone voted and then the people who wrote the answers were revealed. Quackity wrote the one on the left and Dream wrote the one on the right. 

“Of course you did oh my god Dream,” George said in disbelief, but you could clearly see the smile and blush on his face. 

“Whattttt, it said something real but unreal and I only spoke facts baby!” Dream said, slightly wheezing. 

“DREAM-” George yelled. His face was extremely red then and the chat was freaking out. 

“Oh my god, are you blushing? You sound like you are,” Dream was practically on the floor laughing because of his flirting. 

“Get a room guys oh my god,” Karl said, the eye roll clearly visible in his voice. 

“Karl what the hell,” Dream said in between laughs. 

After that, they continued on to play Mad Verse City and then Patently Stupid. They had quite a lot of fun with the occasional pandering and laughs. It was pretty chill besides the fact that Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap were bickering about SMP lore during Mad Verse City. It was about time to spend the last few minutes of the stream to talk about highlights and random questions. 

Soon, it was just Dream, George, and Sapnap who were in the call. George thought it would be a good idea to have a small QNA because of the tweet earlier. They would have the QNA through donations because the chat was going too fast for anyone to see. 

“A question for Sapnap: ‘How does it feel being an official third wheel?’” George read the dono out loud. 

“Oh well you know, I get to watch these two being hopeless romantics. It’s quite interesting to be honest. Like, have you seen them be all lovey dovey? It’s literally disgustingly cute.” 

George laughed at that and began waiting for a new donation. This went on for several minutes until there was a certain dono that caught George off guard. 

“Dnfsimp says,’ I don’t mean to alarm you but I saw your door open just now. I don’t know if you heard it but I just wanted to let you know.’ Oh uh Sapnap did you check in my room just now?” George read the dono and asked the question to Sapnap. 

“Uh no? I’ve been here this whole time?” Sapnap said confusingly. “It might’ve been Dream then. I mean, he has been quiet for a bit. Dream are you there?” 

There was no response. George looked at the chat anxiously and saw that they were spamming that someone was behind him. He didn’t get a chance to look behind him before he felt arms wrap around him. He sighed in relief when he recognized that it was Dream that was there. His face was just out of view for the camera luckily. 

“Clay, what are you doing? You know not to be in here while I’m streaming,” George said softly. He rarely said Dream’s real name on camera unless he was worried. This freaked the chat out a bit because they were keyboard spamming and saying “aww”. 

“I know but I missed you,” Dream said and moved his head so it was now on top of George’s head. George quickly moved so Dream’s face wouldn’t be in view of the camera. 

“What are you doing? If you moved any further, your face would’ve been shown,” George said, a bit freaked out. 

“I don’t care, I was planning to do a face reveal this weekend anyway so,” Dream replied, walking away and grabbing a spare chair at the other side of the room. He rolled it over and sat down next to George, revealing his face in front of 83K people. “Hey guys, it’s me! Yes I know I’m pretty handsome.” He did a little pose for the camera. 

George rolled his eyes at Dream and nudged him a bit. The chat was pretty supportive and was filled with hearts. Dream smiled at the reactions and wheezed slightly. 

They continued on with the QNA and eventually the stream came to an end. They said their goodbyes and the stream officially ended. 

“Well that was interesting,” George said, a yawn escaping his mouth. He sat up from his chair and did a small stretch and looked back at Dream. The blond’s face was full of love and care and George smiled at that. 

Dream sat up as well and walked to the door. “It was.” 

They both left the room and made their way to their shared bedroom. They each took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes to wear in a bed. 

George laid in the bed, waiting for Dream to get out of the shower. He decided to scroll through twitter to pass the time. It was the usual theories for the SMP and people freaking out over him and Dream.

He heard the shower stop running and put his phone down and pretended to be asleep. He heard shuffling around the room and heard a small “aww”. George felt the bed move and felt arms wrap around him. 

“G’night baby, I love you,” he could hear the whisper come from Dream’s mouth and melted at his voice. 

They fell asleep that night full of comfort and fun from that very interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHH thank you for reading this oneshot! I'm new to posting on Ao3 so it took me a bit to figure out things :D comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
